happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Rots in Hell
Happy Rots in Hell is the season finale of Season 2. Plot The episode begins with Happy driving to an old house where Danny is hiding. Then we see Danny holding a knife, while another girl is with him holding keys. Suddenly Danny says "I hope Happy doesn't come here, Abigail". We see Happy Appy knock down the door with brute force. Abby says "I'm going to go downstairs and open the door to the basement." Danny says "Okay, Abby, but if Happy hears or sees you, call for me." Then Abby walks downstairs, trying not to make a noise, she gets the keys, and tries to unlock the door. The jangling of keys alerts Happy. He creepily says "I hear you!" before running over to try to kill Abby. She unlocks the door and gets in the room right before Happy could reach her. She locks the door, and Happy shouts "Don't think you can hide forever, Abby!" before running. A revving of a chainsaw is heard, and Happy is seen trying to chainsaw down the door. Then Danny shouts "GET ME, INSTEAD!" and Happy says "Oh, goody! You’re much more important than her!" It cuts to a POV shot of Happy Appy trying to slice Danny with the chainsaw. Later Danny runs into the stairwell room. And Abby locks the door again, and the two run down the hall, as Happy tries to saw down the door. Abby finds out that there's a door to the basement, so she tries to unlock it, when Happy breaks through the door. He runs toward them, but Abigail unlocks and opens the door, and slams it in Happy's face. We see the basement, which is a bunch of pipes and a random chest. Danny opens the chest, and finds a knife and a revolver with 6 bullets. Then Danny tells Abby to get out using some stairs to the side. She does, and Happy breaks through the door. He charges at Danny with the chainsaw, making Danny jump out of the way. Danny fires the revolver once, but misses hitting Happy. The chainsaw gets stuck in the wall, and Happy pulls it out, forcing him back and having him dodge 2 more bullets. Danny fires the rest of the bullets, and one hits Happy. He screams, and pushes Danny down. Happy grabs his chainsaw, and shouts "Now I will have my revenge!" Danny rolls out just as Happy Appy forces the chainsaw into the ground. He pulls it out, and notices that Danny is going after the chest. He charges at him, but Danny grabs the knife and throws it at Happy. Happy dodges it, and the knife hits a gas pipe. Gas sprays everywhere, and Happy rushes to clog up the pipe with a cloth. He stops the leak, but the room is covered in gas. Danny finds a box of matches, and lights one. He mocks Happy, and turns around. Happy says "You wouldn't dare." Danny says "Oh yes, I do dare." Happy tries to slice Danny, but Danny dodges, and drops the match on gas, which ignites all the gas, burning Happy. Danny gets out of the basement in time, somehow not getting burned. Happy notices that there are some explosive chemicals to the side. He says "Oh no! It looks like this is the end for ol-" before it cuts to the house, where it explodes and collapses, due to the foundations being blown by the explosive chemicals. We see a camera pan to the destroyed basement, where Happy's melted, crushed body lays. Abby is crying nearby, while Danny is trying to comfort her. Suddenly, Forenzik grabs both of them, and coldly says "You have killed my creation. Now I shall do the same to you two!". Trivia *This episode was the first one where Freddrick wrote his name in caps. *Danny was actually a distant cousin of Bruce Willis. *Happy never rots in hell. Due to this deceptive title, viewership dropped thirteen percent over the course of one week. *According to most, this is the most iconic and memorable episode in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Unaired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)